


Dream a Little Dream of Me.

by oneiriad



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-"Eye For An eye". Ragnar dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me.

He wakes with the sound of screams still echoing in his ears.

He’s sitting bolt upright, heart pounding in his chest as he casts about, searching for the danger he knows - knows beyond the slightest doubt - is there.

It’s quiet.

All is quiet in the farmhouse. The only sounds are the wind pushing in vain at the straw on the roof, the quiet breathing of sleeping people, the night time noises of the animals. He strains, trying to hear the faraway sound of hooves, of shouts, but nothing.

"Husband?"

He’s reaching for his axe before even realising that the hand on his thigh is Aslaug’s.

"It’s nothing," he says, shaking his head to chase away the images of the dream. He had been on a field somewhere and there had been people, many people, and he had walked between them and they had not noticed him. There had been - a tree? Had it been a tree? And on that perhaps-tree had been…

Blood. Screams. Pain.

"You had a bad dream, my love," Aslaug whispers, pulling at his shoulder to make him lie back down. "That’s all. Just a bad dream."

She’s probably right. There’s nothing to worry about - his family are here. His entire family. Aslaug warm by his side, Bjorn curled up with his two new brothers in one bed and Lagertha sharing another with Siggy. Rollo and Floki have joined the farmer and his family in the large barn.

Everyone is here - everyone except Athelstan and Athelstan is safe as well, far from the reach of Jarl Borg. He’s safe with King Horik, who had sworn to take care of him like he was his very own son, had sworn on his arm ring.

Everyone is safe.

And it is quiet.

It had not been quiet earlier, when Lagertha and Bjorn had arrived. There had been shouts, people embracing. Ubbe and Hvitserk had peaked out from behind their mother’s skirts at the tall stranger they were told was their brother, but soon enough all three of the boys had been tumbling and Lagertha had smiled.

"And where is Athelstan?" she had asked, looking around as if expecting the priest to appear in response to her question.

"He is still in England."

"But why would you make him stay behind?"

"I did not. He chose to stay. He thought he would be of more use there."

"And you let him?"

"He is a free man now. It was his choice," and he had shrugged. She had frowned at him, but had not questioned him further - perhaps it had occurred to her that they had not seen each other these last four years, perhaps she had not wanted their first fight to be so very soon after that.

He is looking forward to their first fight.

Slowly, he lies back down next to Aslaug, allows her to slide close and make herself comfortable. Soon enough sleep comes for him once more. Just before it claims him, he remembers a conversation he had with Bjorn years ago.

"What does a man do?"

"He fights."

"And?"

"He looks after his family:"

He dreams of carrion crows.


End file.
